There is a conventional service that provides, based on a viewing history of viewing by a user, information to the user. In Patent Literature 1, a system is known. As described in Patent Literature 1, some techniques including collaborative filtering and data mining enable such a system to provide item information depending on a user's interest and taste using history information such as long-term logs relating to the user's consumption behavior.